1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, an operating method of a semiconductor integrated circuit, and timing verifying and testing methods of a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
High performance electronic products may include high-speed semiconductor devices. A heat value of a semiconductor device may increase when the semiconductor device operates at a high speed. If a temperature becomes higher than a predetermined threshold temperature due to an increase in the heat value of the semiconductor device, an operating speed of the semiconductor device may decrease. This may lower the reliability of the semiconductor device and cause the semiconductor device to abnormally operate. Further, the semiconductor device may be overheated and thus physically damaged.
An operating voltage of the semiconductor device may decrease due to a process technique of forming the semiconductor device. In this case, as a temperature of the semiconductor device decreases, an operating speed of the semiconductor device may slow.